Grenade
by KaibaslilDevil
Summary: The second installment to my Mai and Tea oneshots. Tea would catch a grenade for Mai. Would Mai do the same?


Grenade Mai/Tea

AN: Okie dokie! This is the second one shot story for the Mai and Tea saga. One more one shot left! What will happen? I think the title gives alot away dont you? Like...maybe persay a character death? *ponders thoughtfully*

Disclaimer: I dont own YUgiOh or Grenade by the wonderful amazing beautiful Bruno Mars. I would love to own Bruno Mars. Hes so amazing and gorgeous.

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same 

Tea had been singing to Bruno Mars ever since mai left her 3 months ago. Grenade fit her life so well. Tea would give it all to be with Mai, but Mai was not willing to do the same for Tea. Tea wasn't nearly good enough to be in the same league as the great and lovely Mai now was she?

Even keeping a diary had not helped ease her pain. Tea didnt think anything would ever help her survive the grief of losing love. Maybe killing herself was the only real option she had left.

Driving herself to the nearest bridge, Tea edged towards the suspension that led to the deep freezing waters below. Holding her arms out wide, Tea closed her eyes, whispered **Mai I love you** and was about to fling herself off the bridge when someone screamed her name and pulled her down from the edge.

Opening her eyes to see whose arms were around her and who had saved her from herself, Tea found herself crying her eyes out. It was Mai and she looked even more breathtakingly beautful than she thought was possible. **You look beautiful Mai. Are you real? **She looked too tempting and gorgeous to be real.

**This isnt a dream. I am indeed real and really here sweetface. **Mai replied, holding Tea close in her arms. Mai had missed Tea very much and only came back for her, to see her one more time before se stopped hurting Tea with all these visits.

**Mai. My angel.** Tea whispered, burying her face against Mai's chest. This was gonna kill Tea later on in life. One time with Mai and watching her leave had shattered what remained of her heart. The second time Mai left would probably be the end of Tea for good.

**Tea. My honey. **Mai thought to herself, not able to say it out loud, but kissing Tea softly on the foreead. Smiling slightly, Mai knew what coming back meant. When she left, Tea would be even more broken than her first visit. She never shoulda made love to Tea in the first place, but Mai had a heart. Tea had her heart. Joey had everything else that meant something to her however.

**Stay with me** Tea begged, wrapping her arms around Mai tightly, as if that would make her stay longer and prolong her departure.

**Lets go home **mai suggested, ignoring the request completely. Taking Tea by the hand, Mai led Tea back to Teas place and proceeded to run her a bath. A bath would probably help her greatly, after her near death experience she just had.

After making sure the bath was just right and Lavender bath oil was added, Mai led Tea into the bathroom. Taking off her clothes for her, Mai was more than surprised when Teas hand shot out and grabbed her hand and said **I dont think I can be alone right now. Take a bath with me **

Agreeing and removing her own clothes, Mai stepped into the tub with Tea. Moving Tea so her head was laying on her lap, Mai ran a washrag along her face and chest gently. Tea's eyes closed in contently and then she sighed sadly.

Moving Tea up to wash her back gently, Mai said **whats wrong sweetface? **

**This all means nothing to you right, Mai?** Tea asked shyly, fearing the answer mai was gonna give her. The answer may or may not destroy her.

Moving Tea so that she was facing herself, Mai smiled gently at her and said **No. You mean something to me sweetface. You mean alot to me.**

**If I do then why not call me Tea? Why call me sweetface?**

**Because you have such a cute and sweetface ** Mai grinned to herself when Tea blushed fiercly at that. She was so naive.

**Thanks** Tea mumbled under her breath, finally having the answer to all her questions. Mai could never love her, not the way Tea deserved. And really lets face it. Who could blame her? Tea was so plain compared to the great and beautiful Mai. Tea only wished once it was fully over Mai was happy. Thats all she ever wanted, was Mais happiness.

Continuing to wash her back, Mai watched Tea and read her mood the entire time. Tea loved Mai, more than life itself. Mai was everything to Tea and all Tea ever wanted was to hear mai tell her she was worth it. To hear that mai loved her back and that she would never really be alone in this world.

Sighing to herself, Mai considered her options quietly. Staying with Tea was so wrong. She had no feelings for Tea. She was just good with words and making people feel what they wanted to feel. Tea was only a toy while she worked out her feelings for Joey, but leaving wasnt any easier. She hated the haunted, terrified look in her eyes Tea always got when she left.

Taking Tea in her arms, Mai kissed her gently and passionately. As the kiss got more intense, Tea pushed mai away, the tears spilling freely down her cheeks. **I knew it! You havent changed. You'll never change** Tea shouted wrapping a towel tightly around her waist.

**Sweetface** Mai begged grabbing a towel as well and running out to go find Tea/

Tea was on her bed facedown crying her eyes out. Why couldnt Mai just be honest with her and admit she didnt love her? Why use her this way? Why goddamnit why? Feeling Mai's arms around her, Tea was too weak to resist her anymore. 

**I'm sorry I couldnt be honest with you Tea. I should of told you from the moment I saw you. I love you, everyday I've loved you**

**I love you more than life itself** Tea admitted half smiling to herself. _What a liar that bitch is_ Tea thought quietly, but too much in love with her not to resist her

As they lay down together and made love for the second time, somewhere along the ride Tea realized something. Tea deserved so much better than this. Was death her only real escape from Mai and her using ways?

Falling asleep without a word to Mai, Tea wasnt the least bit surprised when she awoke the next day to a note from Mai.

**I cant believe I was so stupid!** Tea exclaimed nearly ripping the note in half. However, curiousity got the better of Tea and she opened the letter to read it quietly.

_Dearest Tea, _

_I call you sweetface because it makes this easier. If I call you Tea, I'd be able to stay because I meant what I said. I'm in love with you. You have my heart. It'll always be yours. Tea. Joey has everything else though. Im engaged to him and I have his child. You would love her. Her name is Amanda Rose. And thats why I could never leave him, because...you'll never be enough. -Love, Mai 3_

Oh. My. God. Time froze for Tea. The world began spinning rapidly. That wasnt love at all. Not like Tea loved Mai. Mai was enough. Mai was everything. Tea would take a bullet straight through her brain for Mai, but she would never do the same.

Leaving Mai a note of her own, Tea drove to the bridge once again. Noone would be able to stop her this time, because this time, Tea drove her car off the bridge. Tea could swear she heard Mai's voice in her head, screaming at her and begging her to stay alive, to not do this, but for the first time in 3 months, Tea just didnt fucking care.

Tea died that night and she wasn't coming back. Mai came back that night after hearing about it from Yugi and read her note quietly to herself. Tears spilled down her face as reality finally hit Mai once and for all.

_Dearest Mai, _

_If my body was on fire, ooh youd watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me, your a liar. Cause you never, ever, ever did baby. But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya. I love you._

_Love, Tea. Goodbye-_

_AN: Im sorry Tea had to die, but it just went along with the theme of the song. I hope you liked it, and remember. One more shot to go!_


End file.
